It has heretofore been known to provide drain cleaning tools for breaking stoppages in clogged drains that consisted of a casing with a piston therein which opens into a clogged drain. The casing has a connection to a water main that fills the casing on the one side of the piston and the drain to the stoppage. Pressure is exerted on the opposite side of the piston by means of water pressure or air pressure. Such designs of drain cleaning tools are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,733,450 and 1,903,735.
One of the problems that exists with respect to this type of drain cleaner is in one instance where air is used there must be a source of pressurized air. In either case, whether air or water is used, there will be a gradual increase of pressure against the piston. Often if the drain blockage is sufficiently large there will not be enough pressure generated by either air or water.